


Can I Get A Witness?

by Nightblood_Woman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emily is Lena's ex gf and old high school sweetheart, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, M/M, Might just make a separate fic for the smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Smut?, maybe? - Freeform, they still friendly after awhile tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblood_Woman/pseuds/Nightblood_Woman
Summary: Lena Oxton has lived at her living complex for almost 2 years now. Amelie Lacroix just moved in a floor above Lena. The two interact when Amelie's moving causes quite a ruckus. Avoiding your neighbor is hard.(I suck at summaries.)





	1. No I Ain't Too Flawless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't wrote a story in years guys so this is bound to suck. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it. Also a large thank you to Tumblr user arcticwolf-inquiries for beta-ing my fic! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Now usually, Lena Oxton would welcome a new neighbor in her dingy apartment complex in London, England with open arms. Today, however, would be the exception. After getting off of her late shift from the grocery store at about five AM, she laid in bed on her day off trying to sleep in. The key word being “trying”. The noise coming from the room above her had prevented her from catching any more than four hours of sleep. Lena, unfortunately, woke up at nine AM to the beginning of the sleep-preventing noises. Loud shouts, the sounds of some loud thumping, and music came from the room above hers and it made her want to give whoever a piece of her mind. 

Another crash rang through her room instigating a groan and a shuffling of blankets from the small brunette. “That’s it. I need to go see what in the buggering hell is going on…” Lena muttered before rolling out of bed. The nude woman grabbed a pair of glasses off the nightstand next to her and put them on. She usually slept nude in the Summer due to the fact her AC had been broken before she even moved into her tiny flat and that made her room feel as if she was in an oven. Lena wanted to get it fixed, really, she did, it was just too expensive right now working on her meager part-time salary that the retail job gave her. Hell, even her apartment was low end. Compared to most of the apartments, Lena’s was meager at best. It was a miracle Lena even managed to get a place where she did, since the landlord had recently added a few penthouse’s to the top floor of the building, causing the fees for new renters to go up significantly. Luckily, she knew the landlord personally so her rent was relatively cheap despite the living complex’s location and occasional renovations. 

She scoured the floor for a clean t-shirt and found an orange and white tee. She sniffed it, shrugged, and threw it on her lithe form. Noticing the chilly breeze that caressed her thighs as she moved towards the door, she laughed and shook her head as she walked back over her bed. Lena grabbed the pair of boxers off the edge of her bed without even looking at them. She slipped each foot into the holes then promptly pulled the boxers up her shapely legs until they decently covered her lower half. She walked towards the door and looked at herself in the full body mirror. None of her clothes really matched she realized, noticing the boxers she was wearing were literally designed to look like the British flag. She shrugged figuring it’d be enough to investigate and possibly even quiet her rowdy neighbor. _What if there’s more than one?_ Lena thought and groaned. She ran her hands through her messy hair in exasperation, only messing the spiky mess up further. If this was another group of teenager’s wanting to escape again, then she’d be having more than a few words with the landlord about allowing kids to even rent the rooms. This wasn’t a hotel, people needed to rest, and if she was going to be kept up for days because of some kids the landlord had the nerve to let in, then she’d better be getting paid for babysitting. 

Lena walked out of her room and shuffled her bare feet up the stairs. Elevators are for weenies…this is much faster anyway… she thought as she stepped towards the 8th floor. Even though she lived on the 7th floor, she never took the elevator. Why? Elevators were bad news waiting to happen. Lena Oxton had done her fair share of reading up on elevator accidents to reach a whole new dislike of the moving metal box held by cables and whatever other electrical parts. Lena was the athletic type anyway. Scaling the stairs every day gave her a good deal of exercise on the days she couldn’t go for a run. She had to stay healthy and standing in a box was not going to help her with that. 

She didn’t even huff as she stepped off the last stair step and onto the 8th floor. Lena didn’t even have to stop to identify the room the noise was coming from. She stood outside of room 813 with a furniture dolly and five or six unpacked boxes right next to her. She knocked on the door and waited, eying the boxes next to her. AL was written big on the boxes in what appeared to be black marker ink. Possible initials of her new neighbor, maybe? 

“ _Oui?_ ” A muffled voice came from the other side of the door snapping Lena out of her observation process. 

“Um…Hello?” Lena said back to the voice behind the door. 

“ _Oh...c'est vrai...en anglais._ Yes? What do you want?” A quiet yet stern voice behind the door crept into Lena’s ears. One thing she noticed was the notable French accent and the second thing was that the voice sounded irritated. Lena huffed. Her neighbor was irritated? Really? Oh, it was so on.

“Look I’m not going to sugar coat this, luv...” Lena paused after saying her last word with a bit of venom, “…you’re being too loud. People are trying to sleep below you. I get that you’re moving in and all but could you tone it down?”

“Sleep? It is nearly 10 in the morning, _non?_ You should be thanking me…You are awake now and therefore can actually put your time to good use.” The voice scoffed and Lena could feel a pair of eyes judging her from the peephole. Of course, due to her height, she couldn’t try and see the person, which she presumed was a woman, without a jump up or at least some heels. Whoever was behind the door, female voice or not, she wasn’t going to assume this individual’s gender out loud and risk the chance of offending her new neighbor. Heck, she’d had a fair number of mates that had feminine voices that made people easily mistook them for a woman before they actually looked at them. Offending her neighbor that way would only leave bad blood among neighbors and she was not down for starting that kind of drama.

“This may come as a shock to you, but I work a night shift. Y’know, work all night, come home at 5 in the morning, exhausted, hoping I get my necessary eight hours of sleep rather than only half of that because someone decides that moving in is a party?” Lena sasses at the faceless French individual. “Look, I didn’t come here to fight nor did I come here to threaten to report you to the landlord. All I’m asking is for you to tone it down a bit, okay? Please?”

There was a silence coming from the door for once even though Lena could still feel as if she was being watched from the other side. She heard another voice or maybe two but she couldn’t make out what was being said. Then a shout of “ _Tenez vous tranquilles!_ ” rang out in the room behind the door and Lena flinched. She didn’t understand what had been said but it was very sudden. She heard some shuffling before the voice, quieter this time, spoke from behind the door.

“I apologize for my rudeness. Moving has been very rough, Miss…?” The voice asked.

“No need for the ‘Miss”. That just makes me feel old. The names Lena. Lena Oxton. I understand how moving is since I moved a lot when I was younger. I- Ah. Sorry. You probably don’t want to hear this since you’re busy all. Just please keep it down and good luck with the rest of your moving in.” Lena said one final time before turning away from the door and heading back to the stairs. She barely heard the voice speak again before trodding down the stairs.

“Merci, Lena.” The voice let out almost as if the person was still watching Lena from the door.

It didn’t even take Lena more than a minute to get to the 7th floor again and walk back into her apartment. She gently took off her glasses and set them on her nightstand, before stripping her clothes off and throwing them in the corner of her room and onto the floor. Lena let out a loud sigh before she plopped herself back into the warmth of her own bed. Her eyes slipped shut and within minutes she was asleep.

***Amelie’s POV***

“Amelie. Can we finish this up now? I have plans later…” A masculine voice growled.

“Gabriel, chill. We promised to help her out. Ammie, who was that outside the door?” An intrigued woman’s voice rang out before Amelie could reply.

“Gabriel, Sombra, let’s just get this over with so you two can leave and I can finally have some peace and quiet.” Amelie said turning around to look at her annoying friends. She gazed at her friend Sombra, a child-like, short and petite, 30-year-old Mexican woman with black hair dyed purple at the tips. She was an expert hacker and any attempt to figure out her actual name or any other personal information was always in vain. Sombra had told Amelie that keeping her identity secret was safer for anyone and everyone around her. It was mysterious but Amelie didn’t question her because, aside from Sombra’s mischievous actions and crude jokes, she was always keeping Amelie out of trouble from her own past.

Then she turned to Gabriel. While intimidating and sometimes brutally honest, he was honestly her best friend. He had saved her more times than she could count and never seemed to ask for anything in return except for her friendship, someone to talk to, and occasional pet-sitting. He was muscular, and gave off an ex-military “don’t-fuck-with-me” vibe. The scars that littered his face only multiplied this vibe so he generally kept his face covered with a medical face mask and a pair of shades, making him look more like a celebrity undercover. Occasionally the police stopped him because they were suspicious that he might be a drug dealer or criminal undercover. It didn’t help that the man generally only wore black or dark colors. It took Amelie a while to open up to Gabriel and only when she witnessed him caring for his pet Owls did she realize the level of caring and sweetness this man hid under his intimidating exterior. Even now, Amelie knew Gabe had something he wanted to talk about and didn’t want to actually leave…just get rid of the nosy individual sitting next to him on the couch.

Sombra was up first walking over where Amelie was by the door and looked at her with an interested grin. “You didn’t answer my question. Who was that outside of the door? You were staring at them a great deal through that peephole there, amiga…” She poked Amelie’s cheek and grinned even wider. “…and don’t think I didn’t see your smirk when you first answered the door.” Amelie shook her head and opened the door as Gabriel walked up to them.

“What they were wearing made them look ridiculous. I found it amusing. End of conversation.” Amelie stated matter of factly, taking one of the boxes sitting outside of her door into her arms, then walking back into her new apartment.

“Aw, Ammie! You’re no fun as usual!” Sombra whined taking up one of the smaller boxes into her arms and following close behind her.

"Leave her alone, Sombra. You don't like your privacy being encroached upon so don't bother her. She has enough problems as it is, without you nosing into her business." Gabriel shot Sombra a glare carrying two boxes in his arms through the doorway of the apartment. He sat the boxes down and turned to Amelie with a sympathetic look. Amelie met his eyes and nodded a thanks. She went back and grabbed one of the last boxes with Gabriel close behind as Sombra began unpacking a box full of electronics and started setting up the living room.

"We're gonna take these two to my room. They're just clothes so you can set them to the side of the closet. Thank you Gabriel..." she said walking into her room and setting the box in her arms down. She waited for Gabriel to walk into her room and set the box down before she closed the door and finished her sentence. "...for everything, even if you can be a dick sometimes." Amelie smirked at him and watched the man smile back at her in response then pull her into a side hug. 

"Thanks, Frenchie. That means a lot." He said before letting her go and sitting down on her bed. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? After...everything?" He said looking at her with concerned eyes.

Amelie stayed standing and looked out the glass windows that gave her a view of the whole town. After a minute or two of staring out at the town, she began looking at her own reflection. “I’ll be fine Gabriel...I appreciate the concern.” She said. “I have a feeling I’m going to like it here. It seems peaceful.”

“That depends on who you ask…but I think you’ll like it. It’ll give you plenty of time to focus on your art.” Gabe stood up from the bed and yawned. “Now if we’re finished here, I think I’m going to head home. After being up most of the night moving and lifting your shit, I’m exhausted and I have other things to do.” He walked over to the door and opened just before a certain loud voice rang out across the apartment.

“LACROIX, I’M DONE HOOKING YOUR TECH UP! CAN I LEAVE NOW? MAMA’S GOT PLANS WITH HER CPU TODAY!” Sombra yelled.

“Mon dieu. Yes. Both of you, please leave before my downstairs neighbor comes back to complain again.” Amelie groans and walks the distance from her room to the door leading out of the apartment. She promptly opens the door and gestures for the both of them to get out. “Thank you both for helping me move but I’d like to have my place to myself now.”

Sombra laughed and Gabe grinned as they both walked out of the apartment. Amelie watched them both head towards the elevator with the furniture dolly before closing the door and locking it behind her. She’d rearrange her furniture and buy food later. For now, her body was screaming at her for relief. She reached for a bag she had set on her bed once they had finished moving it in and pulled out a change of clothes. She changed out of her purple long sleeve shirt into a black crop top that had a black widow spider on it with the words “Bite me” right next to it, and simply slid off her black jeans to reveal lacy purple panties. She crawled into her bed and laid under the covers looking out at the night sky through the windows. She began to think about how today had gone, and then that ultimately led to her thinking about her new downstairs neighbor. _Why…?_ She thought before shaking her head and turning away from the windows. She closed her eyes and, within moments of her persistent attempts not to think, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui?=Yes?  
> Oh, c'est vrai...en anglais = Oh...right...English [[edit 3: I think this is correct now]]  
> Non?= No?  
> Tenez vous tranquilles = Be quiet  
> Merci= Thank you


	2. No I Ain't the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I take a full-time load of college classes and work 32 hours a week so I don't get a lot of time to write, especially since I'm shooting for all A's. I'd like to once again thank my wonderful beta, Tumblr user arcticwolf-inquiries. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Things will actually pick up in the third chapter, I promise! c;

Amelie opened her eyes to see a man in front of her smiling. She recognized him. He was very attractive and seeing him filled her with a sense of warmth. Her husband. Gerard… she thought and returned the smile he was throwing at her.

“Come here, beautiful…” He said with a heavy French accent. She walked towards the man and reached a hand out to him. Before she could reach him however she felt a cold breeze whip past her. She shivered but tried to keep going towards him, before she noticed the red on her hand. Her eyes widened as she felt panic begin to flood her mind. Her eyes moved from her hand to Gerard and she gasped at what she saw. There stood the man with a hand to his throat and one to his chest where gaping wounds were evident by the blood pouring from both. His throat looked to be cleanly slashed and then he possessed what looked to be a stab wound under the rib cage, digging quite deep. She barely understood the garbled ‘Why…?’ come from his mouth because by the time his lips opened blood oozed forward and down onto the floor below. 

“Gerard! No! I didn’t do this! You have to believe me.” Amelie cried out her voice scratchy as tears began to fall down her face. She reaches her other hand towards him and then notices the wicked looking knife in her hands. The knife, as well as her hand, covered in the crimson red fluid that seemed to flood from her husband. She gasps and drops the knife, the noise of it clattering to the floor with an echo. 

“You’re a cold-blooded killer…a tool…why can’t you see that?” Spoke a voice from behind her. She spun around and gasped at what she saw before her. There, in front of her, was what looked to be her clone except for the fact that the ‘Amelie’ in front of her had a wicked smile on her face, what looked to be blue almost purple skin, and shadowy tendrils that looked like hands were stretching from the darkness behind her. Her hands and her wrists were both covered in blood. The imposter kissed both of Amelie’s cheeks and bent down to pick up the knife that Amelie had dropped. 

“Beautiful kill, _Cherie._ ” The blue woman spoke as she stood back up. 

“Gerard?!” She turned around to see her husband lying in a pool of his own blood his lifeless eyes looking towards the both of them. She fiercely whipped back around to face the imposter. “I didn’t kill him…this was you!” She tried to growl but it came out as choked up garble.

"I am you, though, am I not?" Her blue clone said with cocky laugh as if she was amused.

"You are not me...I am not you...you...you're a murderer!" Amelie shouted.

“Shh, little fool…just give in…” The imposter whispered as the shadows surged towards Amelie.

“NO!” She screamed and suddenly darkness covered her vision. She closed her eyes still screaming. 

When she opened her eyes, she frantically looked around. The lighting was dull but she had enough to be able to tell that she was in her apartment again. She quickly came to the realization that what had just occurred was a nightmare. Likely due to the trauma. Amelie sighed and got up from her bed. The movement caused beads of sweat to roll down her toned body. The burning up and sweat that was affecting her body was a side effect of the nightmare, she supposed, as the room she was in was well-air-conditioned and actually quite cold. The flat itself was the most expensive, and therefore, most set up and most private in the apartment complex. That being said, the air conditioner was top-notch and new, and the walls were built so noise wouldn’t spread to her neighbors. Which was lucky for her but the floor, however, was not noise-canceling and she was surprised that her downstairs neighbor hadn’t made another visit. 

After a brief period of thought, she walked over to the bathroom and turned the knob to get cold water to gently cascade out of the faucet. She splashed the water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. To say she looked tired would be an understatement. She looked haunted but by what many would be unable to discern. To most people, she would look as if she had gone through a bad break up, but to the special few, she would look as if she had stared Death in the face or lost someone to the grim fate that the imaginary figure was named for. Even though she appeared distraught she was still beautiful. Her parents had given her the gift of good looks at birth, but her growth throughout her life seemed to be the thing that had truly made her the beauty that she was. Everyone always saw Amelie as the cold beauty they simply had to get close to. Fools, all of them… Amelie thought as she applied a bit of concealer on the light bags under her eyes. She didn’t need a whole lot of makeup, but applied a tiny bit of mascara and put on her favorite dark purple lipstick anyway. 

She walked out of the bathroom and directly into her walk in closet whilst slipping her tank top off. The bead of sweat that had been sitting in between her breasts slipped down her toned stomach and seemingly disappeared at the line of her panties. She sighed and lightly fanned herself before dragging one of her boxes of clothes into the room with one arm. While she was higher up than every other building that may have seen her, there was still the risk of perverts or aircrafts flying by and seeing her exposed. Now that she thought about it, she really should’ve brought down the blinds on the windows, but seeing as she was in a rush to go out, it had slipped her mind before. She dragged the other box in after the first then closed the door behind her, giving her a comfortable bit of privacy to work at unpacking and organizing her clothing while being almost stark naked. 

She began digging through the box and set a few garments aside. After a short amount of time, the boxes were empty and laying discarded in the corner of the closet while a bountiful assortment of clothes hung from the bars made to do just that. Her eyes scanned over the meager amount of clothing, then to the large empty space in the closet. She hadn’t brought much and she would soon need to go clothes shopping, but she wasn’t worried about that right now. After all, she had plenty of money to live off of for a few years, and if she ran out, she had no doubt that Sombra would hook her up, whether through legal methods or not. 

Amelie turned her attention back to the task at hand: getting out of the house. She dug through the clothes she set aside until she found the plain black bra she had set aside. She made short work of putting it on and then slipped on a long sleeve purple crop top on after that. She slipped the panties from the previous night off and in their place put on a pair of modern black Calvin Klein knickers. Without even a second’s hesitation, she grabbed the last pair of clothing, a pair of black skinny jeans, and slipped them on. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror that Gabriel had carelessly set down to lean against the wall. She turned from the mirror and walked back into her bedroom towards the dresser next to the bed. She grabbed a pair of black socks and sat down on the bed. She slipped the socks on and grabbed the pair of black boots conveniently laying right next to her bed where she had left them. She made short work of getting them on and tying them before she stood up and walked out of her room. 

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the door hastily. When she locked the door behind her, she realized she didn’t know where she was going. After a moment of thinking, she concluded that she’d just go grocery shopping. She knew that wouldn’t be able to calm her down completely but she hadn’t brought any food with her during the move so it was definitely a must. She took the elevator down to the first floor then proceeded to walk right out of the entryway doors of the living complex. Amelie was so spaced out and distracted that she missed the fact that there was a blur of movement coming towards her.

“OI! WATCH OUT!” A feminine British-accented voice yelled, snapping her out of her trance, however, it was too late for Amelie to move out of the way and as a result, she collided with the owner of the voice. Amelie was the unlucky one on the ground while the other person had landed on top of her. The first thing she noticed by the body now pressed against her was that the owner of the voice was definitely female and the second thing was that she was sweaty. She moved her hand away from the sweaty arm of the individual as they began to get up with a groan. Once she was up, Amelie instantly recognized who it was. Lena Oxton, her downstairs neighbor, dressed in what looked to be workout clothes as she was in a black tank top and some bright orange leggings that seemed to have a crisscrossing gray fabric on the side of each leg to make the fabric more flexible and breath better. Amelie thought it was weird that down one of the legs it said 'Tracer', but she simply assumed it was a brand name. She had a set of wireless earbuds around her neck supposedly connected to the phone in her hand. One earbud appeared to be snug in her ear while the other sat in the wearable holder on her neck. Amelie wasn’t sure if it was the sheen of sweat on the girl’s skin, the running she had apparently just done, or the smile on her face but she seemed to be glowing.

“I’m sorry for running into you, lady, but you can’t just stand in the middle of the sidewalk. People run around here for exercise all the time. I mean, at least I do. You really should be more careful, luv!” Lena said offering her a hand. As she accepted the help and rose off of the ground, Lena continued with a bright chipper smile. “You must be new here. I haven’t seen you around. The name’s Lena Oxton. Nice to meet you.” Amelie blankly stared at her for a second, before her lips twisted into a small smirk. 

“I know who you are, Oxton. We’ve met before. Only…the last time we crossed paths you had glasses if I do recall. Shame. They looked cute on you, _Cherie._ ” Amelie noted and watched the other woman’s face contort in confusion for a few seconds before realization dawned upon her. _Wait...did I just call her cute?_ Amelie thought before Lena opened her mouth to speak again.

“You’re the owner of room 813?!” Lena questioned with disbelief apparent in her voice as well as her facial expression. Amelie watched as the girl’s eyes traveled over her body in a quick once-over and immediately noticed the light pink blush that had spread over Lena’s cheeks after her eyes had returned to Amelie’s own. _This is going to be fun..._ Amelie thought before she gave her reply.

“ _Oui._ Earlier, you left before I could even introduce myself. The name’s Amelie…” She paused. She had come to England to start over after the accident. She had loved her husband, but she had to move on. There was no way to bring back the dead. “…Lacroix.” She finished after a few seconds. 

“Wow…I mean…uh you’re not who I expected you to be. No offense. You’re just really…uh…” Lena started, looking at the ground as if willing the words to rise up and speak for her.

“I’m really what, _Cherie_?” Her bright amber eyes narrowing as she looked downwards at the brunette’s face considering she was quite taller than the girl.

“You really want me to say it?” Lena asked with a lop-sided grin and her eyebrows raised. Amelie seemed unamused and just crossed her arms to make her annoyance evident. However, internally she was genuinely curious about what this girl had to say.

“I don’t have all day…I must go to the grocery store today or I will not be eating. Spit it out.” Amelie growled, keeping her narrow eyes directly on Lena’s face.

“You’re going to the grocery store? On foot? What are you going to buy? Just bread?” Lena began laughing ignoring the looks the woman in front of her was sending her way.

“I could get more than just bread, _femme stupide._ Contrary to what your eyes can see, I can lift a lot more than just bread.” She snarled turning away from Lena and beginning to walk away.

“Ah, wait, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that. Look, I can give you a ride if you want. The neighborhood you have to go through to get there is…rough and if you get a whole bunch of cans or something it’ll be easier for you.” Lena called back, causing Amelie to turn her head just enough to see the smaller woman rubbing her own neck in what Amelie assumed was nervousness. Amelie opened her mouth to reply but was suddenly cut off as a sleek-looking purple sports car pulled up in front of the living complex right in front of the two.

“Yo Ammie, this girl giving you trouble?” A familiar voice spoke, drawing Amelie’s gaze to the car. There in the driver’s seat sat Sombra with a pair of shades on and what seemed to be the same attire she had on during the move. 

“ _Non._ Just talking to one of my new neighbors.” Amelie replied before sending a piercing gaze over at Lena. The brunette seemed to flinch and gave a final frown before she pushed her way into the doors of the living complex. Not before Amelie noticed something, however. The tank top the girl was wearing had revealed a small patch of white that looked like a bandage. _I’ll surely catch her in my web later. I’ll ask her about it then._ Amelie thought, her curiosity only leaving her with empty guesses.

“Aw. You scared the cute girl, Amelie. That’s not how you make friends.” Sombra fake pouted before laughing but then froze with a wicked smile on her face which Amelie knew was Sombra coming to some sort of insane realization. Amelie frowned and stood in place staring through the clear glass doors for little longer, watching the girl retreat up the stairs rather than use the elevator. _She takes the stairs all the way up to the 7th floor? Interesting…that would explain how toned her legs are though if she’s not a dancer. Why does she seem so interesting?_ Amelie thought. Sombra’s voice broke through her thoughts and caused Amelie to glare at her in annoyance. “…Or were you trying to play hard to get because you’re interested in her? Oh my god, was that the girl at the door earlier? What did she say her name was? Lena Oxton…Lena Austin…Ofton?” Sombra began cackling and going on about how she could totally give Amelie everything she can find on her, but Amelie started tuning her out after that. She walked to the other side of the car and opened the door before slipping herself into the passenger seat. 

“I assume you’re here on behalf of Gabriel? He said he would find some way to get me to the store after we finished moving my stuff.” Amelie said with a sigh. Sombra seemingly took that as a sign to tone it down and put the car in drive. 

“ _Si._ I’m to drive you to the store so you can buy your baguettes and _omelette du fromage_ ’s, then drive you back.” Sombra joked but suddenly her voice seemed different. “Look, Amelie, look, I’m sorry I mess with you so much but I’m trying to be your friend here. Y’know lighten the mood after everything?” Amelie turned to look at the woman driving. She didn’t turn towards Amelie as she was focused on the road but her face seemed troubled. Gabriel had once told Amelie that Sombra wore a smirk and a mischievous look as a mask to hide her sadness and nervousness. Now Amelie could see just how right he was.

“I know. _Merci_ , Sombra. I’m just…still trying to get used to this.” Amelie looked back out of the passenger side window before she continued talking, “I took a nap after you and Gabriel left and I had another nightmare. This one was worse than before.” A few minutes passed before Amelie spoke again, “ _Mon Dieu_ …Am I a monster Sombra?” The car suddenly pulled into park in an alley causing Amelie to look at Sombra questioningly only to receive a stern glance right back at her. After a minute or two, the Mexican woman leaned over and put her arms around Amelie and pulled her into a hug. She tensed up at first but relaxed as the woman spoke.

“You are not a monster, _Señorita._ You were brainwashed, tricked. The person who killed Gerard wasn’t you. It may have been your body but you were being controlled. Don’t ever call yourself a monster. You put up with Gabe and my shit for years, only showing us warmth and caring, even if sometimes you were a little sassy or harsh. The Amelie I know is a strong, caring woman who loved her husband. Don’t dwell on the past, _chica._ Just remember it’s not your fault and besides, once I find the group that took your love away, Gabe and I will fuck them up.” Sombra said, her words sincere and her voice hushed. A small smile appeared on Amelie’s face before she tightly hugged her friend back. 

“I…thank you, Sombra. I’m sorry for bringing it up.” Amelie said before the two broke the hug and looked at each other. 

“Don’t apologize. Just know you can talk to me whenever you need to. I know you and Gabe are close but I’m here for you too.” Sombra smiled softly before turning her attention back to the road and getting to the store. She put the car in reverse and pulled back out on the road, accelerating to get to the appropriate speed limit. Amelie’s smile faded as she once again looked out the window of the car and allowed her thoughts to take over. Now that she had talked about the nightmare with Sombra, even if it was brief and vague, her mind seemed more at ease. This allowed her thoughts to once again travel back to Lena Oxton. She couldn’t get what her neighbor had said out of her head. _You’re just really…uh...really…what? What was she going to say before she had changed the direction of the conversation?_ Amelie’s thoughts halted for a moment as she huffed. _Why should I care? She’s annoying and rude._ She stared at her reflection in the window before her head sent out a very vivid mental picture of the sweaty Lena Oxton in all her glory. Her tank top had stuck to her stomach making her toned stomach quite evident and her leggings, well, to put it bluntly, the material seemed to hug the girl’s ass and her legs leaving little to the imagination. The beads of sweat that ran down the girl’s neck down to her collarbone and further down past the tank top. Amelie shuddered and before Sombra could question her she turned the car’s AC down. _She’s a hot idiot, though…I need to know more about her before I make any rash decisions._ Amelie continued to sit in her head for about five more minutes before Sombra pulled in front of a grocery store. Sombra unlocked the doors and looked at Amelie.

“You go in and get what you need. I’ll find somewhere to park. When you’re done just shoot me a text and I’ll be back up here. Sound good, _chica?_ ” Sombra said snapping her out of her out of her thoughts.

“Sounds good. _Merci._ ” Amelie opened the door and got out. She closed the door and readjusted her purse on her shoulder before walking through the grocery store’s doors. 

**\---Lena’s POV---**

_Bloody hell. My neighbor is so gorgeous? It’s as if she came out of one of Angela’s model magazines..._ Lena thought to herself as she got out of the shower. _...also, that panty dropping accent, ugh. There’s no way she’s single, Lena._ She grabbed the towel and began drying herself off. She walked out of the bathroom as she dried herself off and walked to her kitchen. _Even if she was, you surely fucked up your first impressions…both of them._ She thought before grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge then making the trek over to her dresser. She sat the water bottle on the dresser and proceeded to open the second drawer. She pulled out an electric blue sports bra from the left side of the seemingly organized drawer and a pulled a pair of black boy shorts from the other side. She didn’t always walk around nude. Just slept nude. Lena had at least some decency to cover up when she wasn’t sleeping. After all, what if someone popped by for a surprise visit? Lena laughed remembering the one time that Fareeha and Angela had seemingly come over to her check on her after she had gone through a bad break up. Angela knew where the spare key was and they had walked in on Lena laying on the couch butt-naked, hungover and watching television with the subtitles on. She had been embarrassed even though both women said they weren’t actually surprised, and from then on decided to at least wear clothes until it was too late for anyone to visit. 

Lena threw the towel on the dresser and pulled the sports bra on over her head until it fit comfortably on her chest, then slipped the boy shorts on quickly one step at a time. She, being dressed well enough, then grabbed the towel and the water bottle and walked back to the bathroom. Once inside, the brunette proceeded to hang her towel on the hook that was resting on the door and looked in the mirror. There smack-dab on her chest is a scar the size of her open hand, trailing over her right breast just to stop just before her left breast. She unconsciously raised her right hand and ran her fingers across the pink mark, remembering the accident that gave her the nasty little gift. She shudders and puts both of her hands on the sink before looking herself in the eyes. 

“You’re here. You’re still kicking.” Lena whispers to herself before turning away from the mirror and moving towards the living room. Throwing herself on the couch, she grabbed the remote from the table in front of her, flipped on the television and robotically shifted through the channels. After sifting through the channels for twenty minutes, Lena finally set the remote down as she had gained interest in a movie. The first thing she noticed was that it was a Christmas movie, which was odd considering it was almost near the end of February. Once the movie progressed, however, the movie seemed to move along a little further and she realized that the Christmas scene was only a starting point and that it was not, in fact, a Christmas movie but a romance film that seemed to go realistically through time. The young brunette woman named Therese had gained in interest in the older blonde woman named Carol that had entered the shop in which she worked and things just seemed to escalate from there, entertaining Lena enough to halt her anxious channel adventure. Anytime she could find media that represented who she was it always managed to grab her interest. Whether she stayed or not depended on how the specific media progressed. One show Lena had been watching had ended up killing a gorgeous yet powerful warrior in a most disappointing way causing Lena to lose interest, and turn it off, never even going back to watch what happened to the woman’s equally as powerful female lover after the mourning scene. 

For years she had been made fun of, attacked, and even disciplined by friends, parents, and strangers alike for being who she was. All because she was attracted to women. She never understood what was so wrong about her feelings, especially after all the hatred that had been thrown her way just because of it. _A shame people can’t accept love unless it’s between a man and a woman…love doesn’t just apply to specific genders...wankers…_ Lena thought, shaking her head. She had one boyfriend in the past but they were never really like your normal couple. No cuddling, no kissing, no holding hands…it was almost like a friendship. Later they broke up without much grief. Lena had found his profile a month ago and seen a selfie of him kissing the cheek of another man with the caption of: “Love of my life”. At that, she smiled wondering why she didn’t see it before. Lena went to a party just to play a game of truth or dare that changed her life. She always thought other women were gorgeous but had never felt the pull because she believed being straight was the only thing she could be. Let’s just say one dare, then one kiss with a beautiful redhead had given her the push she needed to realize the truth and afterward the two began dating throughout high school. The bad break up she had mentioned before? Yeah, that was with Emily. She was so wrecked after that because she had proposed to the redheaded woman and received a sad no, Emily explaining that she wasn’t sure if she could handle Lena’s lifestyle anymore and wanted to try seeing other people for a while. That was back when she was twenty-one and Emily was almost out of college and Lena had just been served a disability discharge from the RAF by her commanding officer despite being one of the top pilots in the force because of her injury. Now she was twenty-six and there was no use dwelling on and being angry about the past, but there was nothing wrong with accepting that whatever had happened and living on with a smile on your face. After all, Lena personally knew that life was fleeting and it could be taken away at any moment. Lena smiled to herself and focused back on the movie.

Two hours passed and the movie’s credits rolled down the screen leaving Lena to her own thoughts once again. She sighed and sat up. It was almost 8 o’ clock and the sky had dimmed to the usual blue-ish black, leaving her apartment dark except for the television. Today had been quite the day in Lena’s opinion. She had gone from being annoyed at her neighbor, to finding out that said neighbor was an attractive woman, to being intimidated by the woman and left barely knowing anything about the tall French woman. Something about that drove her insane. She had a thousand questions and yet none of them could be answered right now. She groaned and turned off the television. The brunette walked blindly through the darkness towards her room and threw herself in bed. Grabbing the blanket, she threw it over herself and tried to close her eyes and tell herself that tomorrow she had an early shift at her job. Tried. Her head was humming with life because of her new mysterious neighbor had sparked something in her head. Just as the thought crossed her mind that her feelings reminded her of a crush, she groaned once more. 

She’d only just met this woman and liquid gold eyes seemed to be imprinted in her mind. Lena supposed she would just focus on work and avoid her neighbor for the next couple of days seeing as she assumed she’d made her angry earlier. After coming to that conclusion she closed her eyes and drifted off beginning to dream of kind yellow eyes staring at her through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Spanish terms are pretty basic so I won't put them here, French only for now)
> 
> Cherie = sweetheart (In this chapter, Amelie says it in a more mocking tone)  
> Oui = Yes  
> Non = No  
> femme stupide = stupid woman  
> Merci = Thank you  
> Mon Dieu = My God
> 
> If you didn't already know omelette du fromage doesn't translate to anything.


	3. No, I Don't Say Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely late and I'm so sorry but I've been super stressed as of late due to school and work and its just taken me awhile to get this chapter done as a result. Thanks everyone for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also a special thanks to my fic beta and friend, tumblr user arcticwolf-inquiries. You rock! There'll be no French translations down below since most of the French you've already seen by now.

It had been almost a week since Lena had run into her neighbor. She’d actually been trying to avoid interacting with the Frenchwoman, and even changed up her running route so she wouldn’t run into her in front of the building. Which was successful aside from the few times she had caught a glance of her walking around the building. Lena was relieved at first but then she just became more confused when instead of forgetting about Amelie like she assumed she would, her dreams and her thoughts were still constantly haunted by the beautiful woman instead. _Wonder if she even notices that she hasn’t seen me for awhile?_ Lena thought to herself. She felt glum concluding that probably not was the answer. _Wait…Why do I feel so low about that? You barely know her, Lena. Stop!_

“Lena…Lena…Hello?” A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Lena turned towards the direction of it. The voice belonged to a bald man wearing a robe and standing next to another gentleman with green hair wearing a white medical mask to cover a majority of his face and also seemed to be donning a black suit and a green tie.

“Oh! Sorry, I have a lot on my mind today. How can I help you gentlemen today?” Lena cheerfully asked the familiar customers with a smile. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot she was at work for a moment there. She’d worked at the grocery store since she was discharged from the RAF. Every other job was too concerned about her health after the accident she had and refused to hire her. She wasn’t gonna just lay around all day so she tried one last resort. She applied to the store her friend Winston owned. It was relatively small for a grocery store but it brought plenty of profit. She was glad that at the time she applied that Winston needed extra hands on the floor because she had quickly gotten the job after she followed the normal hiring procedures. It had been quite the ride over the years but eventually, she got to the maximum pay she could receive as a regular associate. She hardly ever spent any money, though, aside from occasionally going out to eat or grabbing drinks at a pub. She was really good with the customers…well most of them. Some of the homophobic ones that hated her would tend to avoid her then complain to Winston that she did some inappropriate thing to them. He always politely told them he understood but he knew better than to listen to those people, especially since the regular customers always complimented Lena on being very helpful and sociable.

These two customers Lena knew to be regulars to the store. Their names were Zenyatta and Genji. Zenyatta used to be a monk at a local temple that followed teachings of the Shambali. The religious followers were known for promoting equality and tranquility for all, after the brutal wars the world had gone through. She found out later that Zenyatta had left the Shambali path because he believed that peace and tranquility was not something that could be taught, but rather relied on interpersonal interactions between the races and cultures. Genji was apparently a student of Zenyatta’s as he had come out of a very rough past situation. Lena actually had been invited to eat dinner with them one day and had seen Genji’s scarred face. She had seen plenty of scars in her RAF times and had one of her own so she wasn't off-put by it and Genji had personally thanked her for being so accepting of him. The three of them soon became quite good friends over time.

“Oh Lena, please. No need for the formalities. It just appeared to me that you were zoned out and I didn’t want one of those people that always tries to get you fired to attempt to get you into trouble again.” Zenyatta replied with a smile that reached his eyes.

“Thanks, Zenyatta, but Winston knows I space out sometimes. He wouldn’t hold it against me. Thanks for snapping me outta it, though. I keep thinking about something I shouldn’t anyway.” Lena sighed and readjusted her work vest on her person. The store uniform called for black pants, a white dress shirt, and an orange vest so she had to wear the vest even if it didn’t really fit her all that well.

“Lena, we've already had this discussion, you can’t murder the mean customers. That’s not right.” Genji said with a chuckle, clearly joking. Lena laughed then let out a fake gasp.

“Me? I would never!” She paused before adding a little bit more to her statement “…I’d hire a hitman. Keep my hands clean and let my conscience get dirty.” She winked and Genji let out a loud laugh of his own. Even Zenyatta let out a small chuckle before he once again spoke.

“What troubles you, my child?” Zenyatta questioned. That made Lena continue to laugh.

“Don’t you “my child” me. You’re like six years younger than me, Luv. You may be wise but I’m still the older one out of the two of us. Genji’s thirty so he’s older than both of us.” Lena shook her head and looked at Zenyatta. He may have been young but he was wise and looked old for the age of twenty.

“That may be the case, but the question still stands, Lena.” Zenyatta spoke using a hand to gesture towards her.

“Just…girl problems. Nothing to worry about.” Lena said her smile leaving her face and causing her to look at the ground.

“By the look of your face, I can tell it isn’t as you say “just…girl problems”. Someone has captured your heart seriously this time. This is not another one of your many one-night stands that Genji told me you have from time to time. This woman you are thinking of has made you her prey has she not?” Zenyatta put a hand on her shoulder and waited for her response with his eyes closed. Genji apologetically looked at Lena. Lena shrugged and mouthed _‘It’s fine’_.

“It’s nothing like that. I just got this new neighbor and I think I already messed up my first impression with her.” Lena’s face was slightly pink so her embarrassment showed. He was really close to the mark…maybe he can read minds? Lena wondered.

“Why would you care what she thought of you if she wasn’t stuck in your head?” Zenyatta smiled over at Lena. If his eyes had been open, Lena was sure that she’d see a mischievous glint in the young wise man's eyes. This time he had hit the mark completely and immediately Lena’s face went from pink to red almost instantly.

“I can’t help the fact she’s bloody gorgeous! Long black almost blue hair that’s as soft as silk, slightly paler than normal complexion, her face looks like it was sculpted by a God, and her eyes…oh god, her eyes…they shine like gold coins in sunlight but in such an intimidating way. She has this hot French accent too…If you met her, hell, if you even saw her you’d know what I mean.” Lena gushed looking at the two of them. The two seemed to go from looking at her to something behind her then back before Zenyatta spoke again.

“You are right, Lena. She IS certainly something to look at…quite the beautiful young woman.” Zenyatta said bowing his head.

“…Love, you’ve never even seen her, though. I’m serious, she’s a gorgeous.” Lena said crossing her arms and looking at the two of them confused. Genji facepalmed and grabbed Lena’s arms. “Hey, wha-“, Lena started, before one of Genji’s hands released her and pointed over to a woman quite a distance away looking through the bin that held a bunch of cheap movies. The brunette recognized the woman immediately and her heart began to race. It was definitely her neighbor. Genji spun her back her around before Genji and Zenyatta spoke again.

“Is that her?” They muttered quietly in unison, looking at Lena with serious eyes.

“Shite. Yes…Yes, it is. Bullocks.” Lena muttered. Part of her wanted to run, but the other part of her wanted to go say hi. _Probably better to listen to the first option…_ Lena thought. She pulled her phone from the pocket on her vest and checked the time. It read 4:59 PM. She was supposed to clock out at 5:00 PM. It was time to go home. She smiled and quickly ripped off her vest and looked over at Genji and Zenyatta. _Maybe I’ll get out of this unscathed…_ Lena thought.

“Can you fellas walk me over to the computer over there so I can clock out? Hopefully without her seeing me?” Lena nervously laughed and pointed a thumb behind her. The computer was just four or five feet behind where Amelie was and if she quietly clocked out then Lena could easily run out quickly.

“Yes. Stand behind us, little one. We will walk quickly and get you out of this tense situation.” Zenyatta walked in the direction of Amelie with Genji by his side and Lena followed them. When they almost got to Amelie’s side, Lena quickly stood on the opposite side next to Genji in order to stay out of sight. Once behind Amelie, Lena quickly surged from her friends towards the time clock and quietly clocked out with just a few swift key punches and mouse clicks. She gestured for the two to walk past the podium before her and just as Lena was about to follow them she heard a loud deep voice call out to her.

“Good work today, as usual, Lena! Have a great day off!” Winston smiled at her before noticing Amelie looking over at him with shock. “Oh, uh…sorry, ma’am.” He sheepishly apologized to her.

“Uh…thanks, Winston.” She said with a strained smile, knowing Amelie was staring directly at her with an unreadable look. Winston turned his attention back to Lena with a smile and a nod before turning around and walking into the door that led to the manager’s office. Winston was quite tall and he was rather big. Bigger than an average man in fact. His dark complexion made his light brown almost amber eyes shine from behind his square-framed glasses. Despite the glasses though he was quite built. Years of exercises involving a rather large tire had built up his arms quite a bit and to work off the gut he had received from eating copious amounts of peanut butter, his favorite food, he ended up doing plenty of planks, sit-ups, and various other ab exercises he had learned from Lena back in high school. Winston had a neatly combed thick head of hair that seemed to spike out at the back and in various other places and a beard that came down from both sides of his head to meet in a thick patch on his chin. His intelligence was out of this world, and the ladies swooned over his looks but he always was too busy with his studies to even attempt romantic relationships. Despite his built outer appearance, he was definitely more in tune with his inner nerd and as a result, all he preferred was the company of the scientifically unknown or the company of his friends, even both if he could get his friends to participate in his experiments or inventions. Him and Lena had been best friends back in high school and they still were to this day. She loved the big ol’ lug but, however, she wished he let her slip out quietly more often than not. Lena looked around for Genji and Zenyatta but sees no one. _Thanks guys..._ Lena thinks sarcastically before she hears a few clicks across the tile floor of the store and a voice soft but clear as day speak her name.

“Lena?” Amelie questions. Lena looked up and met her neighbor’s eyes. _It’s no use being awkward now…Then she’ll know for sure…_ Lena thinks before smiling at the woman in front of her and opening her mouth to speak.

“Hello, love. Fancy seeing you here.” Lena replies cheerfully with only just a hint of nervousness in her voice. She really hoped Amelie wouldn’t notice. Her neighbor’s eyes seemed to flash over her body quickly before snapping back to her eyes. She swore her body felt as if it was on fire just from the gaze the woman was giving her.

“Hello. I was just stopping by for some movies as well as some necessities I forgot the last time I was here.” Amelie paused before speaking again in her lovely French accent. “You certainly clean up nicely…” she seemed to notice the orange vest in Lena’s hand and gestured towards it. “Do you work here?”

“Yep! Generally, on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Sunday I work my usual day shift.” Lena replied. The woman crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, her lips curling into a smirk.

“Funny. I seem to recall you saying you worked the night shift.” Amelie responded without a moment’s hesitation.

“I do occasionally. Every now and then, my manager, Winston, will need extra help at night so he drops me from the day shift for the night he needs me, and I just come in at night instead.” Lena smile shifted into a grin as soon as Amelie’s smirk seemed to disappear and get replaced by a look of surprise and- _Wait does she look impressed?_ Lena thought ending up surprised herself. She then noticed her neighbor’s eyes look away for a moment as if she was pondering something…then she witnessed the French woman bite her lip. It was almost as if it was in slow motion. The golden eyes peering away but at nothing at all, then slowly but surely she saw a small flash of white overtake a bit of her purple pillowy bottom lip before the top of her lip overcame it just barely enough to hide her teeth from sight. She’d never felt more gay for a woman than she did right then. She nervously shuffled and ran her fingers through the back of her hair. The movement of her arm seemed to catch the attention of the woman in front of her and her eyes traveled back to Lena with furrowed brows and a half-lidded gaze.

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have been so harsh when we last spoke. I’d assumed you were nothing more than a young college kid but you are clearly a very capable and hardworking young woman.” She looked almost ashamed to be apologizing and to Lena, it just seemed odd for her to apologize, so she began to giggle quietly. The Frenchwoman noticed this and her face immediately flashed between hurt and embarrassed then settled itself on angry.

“Why are you laughing?!” She hissed quietly glaring at the woman in front of her.

“I-I’m sorry, love, this just doesn’t seem like the you I met before. Am I actually speaking to THE Amelie Lacroix I crashed into in front of the living complex before?” Lena spoke after quieting her giggling. She smiled warmly at Amelie and began again, “Look, thank you for apologizing and thank you for the sort of compliment. I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to apologize or be nice because of our last few encounters, Luv. I just…don’t really know you I guess. So I’m sorry for laughing at ya.” Amelie’s icy gaze seemed to melt while Lena spoke leaving Amelie with a neutral expression and one that Lena had a hard time reading. She had no idea what her neighbor was thinking.

“We can change that, _Cherie._ ” Amelie said clearly looking Lena in the eyes. _What does she mean?_ Lena wondered to herself staring into the woman’s eyes questioningly.

“Wha…?” Lena finally seemed to cough out after staring for a second. She averted her eyes towards the vest in her hand, as it suddenly became the most interesting thing to her. Oh alright, she was avoiding Amelie’s beautiful eyes but hell, give a girl a break.

“I would like to invite you to have dinner with me so maybe we can learn more about each other. You are my neighbor after all. My place tonight at say…8 PM? I’m sure you know where my place is by now, _non_?” Amelie spoke and Lena’s eyes quickly met hers again. Lena’s shock was shown by her face she knew, but Amelie seemed pleased with this.

“Of course I know where you live…oh. Sorry, that sounded kinda creepy. I mean…yeah, I’d totally like to talk to you some more over dinner, love, yeah. That sounds wicked actually.” Lena managed to ramble out before she heard music. No, not music...It was laughter. Amelie’s laughter. She stared at the woman in front of her and her mouth curled into a dumb looking smile. _Even her laughter is just so amazing…even if she does sound like one of those evil villains._ Lena thought before the laughing finally trailed off into nothing and Amelie spoke once more.

“Alright. Then I will see you tonight, Lena Oxton. Wear something you’re comfortable in. I wouldn’t want my guest to be uncomfortable, especially if we’ll be sharing personal details about ourselves.” Amelie said her face seemingly serious but she seemed kind nonetheless so Lena just nodded and gave a two finger salute.

“Something comfortable, got it, ma’am.” Lena said playfully. Amelie shook her head before one side of her mouth quirked up into a small grin.

“Drop the ma’am. Someone once told me that it makes people feel old. They weren’t wrong.” Amelie replied causing Lena to giggle a bit, remembering the first day they had run into each other.

#### ***Amelie’s POV***

Amelie watched the smaller woman giggle with a pleased look. Many thought her to be a cold-hearted bitch. She certainly could be. There was no doubting that, but she as well as very few others knew she had a softer side. She just knew that not everything could be done by being nice. Then you’d be a pushover. A pawn in a world of kings and queens. She decided at a young age that she’d never be a pawn, but rather a queen. If getting the job done meant being mean most of the time, then so be it. She hadn’t seen her neighbor for almost a week and chalked it up to the possibility that she was being avoided since the last meeting they had shared. She would ask soon enough. She had spoken to Gabriel beforehand and his advice had been just what she needed to figure out why her mind was so focused on the girl. His words stuck in her mind.

#### \----------------------Earlier That Morning-----------------------

“Hello?” A familiar gravelly voice said through the phone

“Gabe…I need your help.” Amelie replied. She heard some rapid shuffling on the other side before he spoke again.

“I’m on my way! Are they back again? They’re will die when I see them…I swear.” The voice was slightly louder this time, and there was the sound of quieter shuffling in the background and a voice that said I’m going too. No doubt, Gabriel and Jack had spent the night together again. She really had no idea why they lived separately.

“Gabriel, wait! No. I’m fine. It’s not that. I…just need some advice. About…someone.” She huffed laying across her bed with one hand holding her phone and the other holding her head as if she was having a headache. Of course, she didn’t have a headache, but with the thoughts going through her head she might as well have been.

“Ah…You’re safe then…good. However, if they do come after you again you better call me…” He growled, sounding as if he was laying back down with a quiet whump on the other line. “…Now, is this that girl that Sombra told me about? The downstairs neighbor...what was her name? Oxton?” He asked with a chuckle.

“I will…” She sighed “…Is nothing in my life secret anymore?”

“It’s Sombra…what did you expect her to do? Write fanfiction about you two? Seems more likely that she’d do research on the girl and talk to someone about it. That means if not you, then me. We’re all about keeping you safe and she saw something that made her concerned so…” Gabriel explained. Amelie instantly perked up at that.

“What is it?” She whispered through the phone as she got up in a sitting position.

“I’m not telling you. You need to go talk to her yourself…” Gabriel growled.

“Gabriel…please. I can’t stop thinking about this girl for some reason and I haven’t seen her around for nearly a week except for one time I saw her practically race down the stairs from behind her. I think she’s avoiding me actually…” Amelie groaned and turned towards the window behind her bed and stared out at the city.

“Sombra said she saw you give her the coldest glare she'd ever seen. Said it could reverse global warming and help, and I quote, “all the cute wittle polar bears”. You’re interested in her, Amelie. Whether it be something friendly or something more…I believe you find her captivating. Even if you won’t admit it. That’s just how I felt when I met Jack…I kept on denying that I even cared about him but I still had him stuck in my head. Then the car accident happened. Jack barely escaped death and the whole time I was so scared. I came to terms with my feelings right then and there when the nurse told me I could visit. I walked into his room and he joked with the biggest smile on his face “I would say it’s nice to see you but I’m afraid I can’t SEE anything.” Let’s just say rather than hitting him, I crushed this stupid country boy with a kiss. Look, Amelie, don’t push her away. Even if she’s just going to be a friend to you, this may be just what you need after what happened with Gerard. You have to try and move on or the people that did what they did to you will win.” Gabe spoke. It took a moment for Amelie to take that all in. _What do I actually want with this girl?_ Amelie thought to herself, barely hearing Gabriel ask if she was there, then huff a guess not, and the click of beeping sound that signified that she’d been hung up on. After a few minutes spent wondering just how she would manage to corner the small brunette, she finally decided she was wasting time and decided to go to the store instead.

Amelie decided she wouldn’t waste her time on her rude neighbor. No matter what Gabriel said. She quickly sat up and got off her bed and slipped on a pair of blue jeans over her bare legs. Amelie slipped the oversized white shirt she had been using as a sleeping shirt off of her torso, folded it, then promptly placed it on the bed. She stared at it for a moment before picking up a purple strapless bra sitting on the side table next to her bed and promptly put it on, clipping the back closed with both her hands in a matter of seconds. Amelie then walked through the door into her closet and pulled a black sleeveless tank top off the hanger and slipped it over her head, gently pulling it down over the waistline of her pants.

Walking back out of the closet, Amelie headed out of her room and towards the entryway door where her black high heel boots lay in wait for her. She stuck her feet in them before grabbing her purse off the hook near the door and walking out of the door and to the store.

#### \----------------------Present Time------------------------

Amelie knew there was something about the mysterious girl that almost tugged at her to make nice and be her friend, but she wouldn’t admit that out loud. After all that had happened in her life as of late, she needed to know more about the woman in front of her first before letting her into her life. Suddenly Amelie was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand grabbed Lena’s shoulder and pulled her away from where she was standing. Lena gave a loud yelp before the person threw her to the ground and pointed at her. It was a man wearing a wicked smirk across his face as well as a moss green t-shirt and a pair of gray cargo pants.

“Hey, DYKE! I’m not sorry to tell ya this, but a woman like this…” He gestured over to Amelie “…Isn’t like you and your kind. She likes real men.” His eyes flashed over to Amelie and he winked at her. “Hey, baby. How bout you and I leave this lil’ dyke behind and find something fun to do?” Amelie looked over at Lena. She looked angry at first, but then after looking at the vest in her hand, she seemed to look almost crestfallen. She realized that the young brunette couldn’t fight back at her job. Something about that made her mad…no, not mad. Furious. This guy would get a piece of her, but not the way he was expecting.

“Mmm…Alright. But first, close your eyes. I’ll give you a reward for keeping me away from someone like her.” She purred looking the man in the face with half-lidded eyes and the most innocent smile. The man did as he was told and Amelie took a second to look at Lena. Her golden eyes met brown and Lena’s practically screamed Why? Why would you do this? She put a finger to her lips before once again looking towards the man with a glare that surely could freeze hell over then she brought back her arm and swung her fist towards the man, punching him square in the face. A panicked “Ah!” and an audible crunch sound was heard before the man fell to the ground holding his now broken and bleeding nose. Amelie looked down at the man laying down before her with the same icy glare as before and put a foot on his chest.

“If you EVER come here and bother her again, I will know. Leave her alone or else.” She growled down at the man, slightly digging her heel into his chest. The man looked as if he was about to cry but he nodded quickly nonetheless. “What do you say to her?”

“I-I’m s-so so-sorry…” He managed to stutter out while trying to hold back his tears.

“That’s better. Tell your close-minded idiotic friends to leave her alone too while you’re at it.” Amelie growled before removing her foot from his chest and then walking over to Lena. She seemed shocked but once Amelie offered her a hand to help her up she seemed to perk up. Amelie hoisted her neighbor up easily. _Small and light_ Amelie thought to herself holding back a smirk this time in favor of a neutral expression due to what had just occurred. She wasn’t crazy and certainly didn’t want her neighbor thinking her as such.

“May I walk you to your car? Just in case he has any of his friends here as well.” She asked. Lena nodded and the two began to walk over to the entryway right around the corner. After a few minutes of walking quietly, the two were at Lena’s car and Lena stood in front of the driver’s side door for a moment. The car was definitely not what Amelie expected the small woman would drive. The car was a steel blue 2017 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat with two orange stripes going down the top of the car, along with a white stripe in the middle. She’d seen pictures of a car like this from Sombra and how this car was ridiculously fast and not cheap. She, once again, had underestimated her neighbor. Amelie was by the trunk when she took notice of Lena’s pause. _Why is she stopping?_ Amelie wondered before Lena looked over to her with what looked to be sad eyes.

“Are you sure you still want me for dinner even though I-“ Lena almost managed to finish her sentence but Amelie cut her off.

“Stop. I don’t care what sexuality you are. That’s an important part of who you are, yes, but it is your personality that really matters to me, not which gender you choose to love.” She stared over at the woman watching as her brown spikes seemed to shift in the wind and her eyes shined with the dulled sunlight. Then her neighbor smiled at her with a big smile.

“Thank you for that. An’ punching that guy silly. You didn’t have to…won’t you get in trouble, love?” Lena said looking away from Amelie and at the keys she was fumbling with in her hands. 

“ _Non_. While it wasn’t exactly self-defense, he did grab you and throw you down. I had every right to hit him.” Amelie stated simply. She had gone through this sort of thing before with groups bothering Gabriel about it and she may not have been as close to Lena but that doesn’t mean it made her any less mad. Amelie never understood why people couldn’t leave people alone. Someone’s sexuality doesn’t hurt anyone yet even today people continued to harm and pester anyone who wasn’t straight. She shook her head at the thought and brought her attention back to the woman in front of her.

“Oh. Well, I’m glad you won’t get into any trouble for my sake. I’m sorry that even happened…It’s just…you know….” Lena looked up at Amelie and shrugged.

“Homophobes. My best friend is gay and a close friend of mine is pansexual…so I understand.” Amelie finished the sentence for her and nodded.

“Ah yeah. I assume you’re straight then?” Lena asked. Amelie noticed the way that Lena seemingly looked her up and down before once again averting her eyes back to her keys. She smirked and shook her head.

“You’d assume wrong, _Cherie_. I’m bisexual, but how about I tell you more about me tonight, hm?” She was sure her gaze looked almost predatory to this young woman. Amelie was definitely interested in knowing more about her. Something about the girl made her curious and she hadn’t even had the chance to ask about the bandage from before either. The Frenchwoman could easily read Lena's eyes to determine that the attractive brunette woman was equally as curious especially after giving away that she was bi. Amelie decided then and there that she would definitely take her time with this one and see where it went. “I have to go pick up some things to make dinner for tonight. See you at eight, right, Lena?” She smiled.

“Y-yeah. See you later, love!” At this Lena quit fumbling with her keys and unlocked her car using the button, opened the door, and practically hopped in. Amelie took a couple steps away from the car and watched the car flare to life with what almost sounded like a roar, then began to back out of the parking spot that contained it. Amelie waved once and once she saw the wave back she turned back towards the store and began her walk back, hearing the car race out of the parking lot. She walked back into the store and grabbed a cart. _Now…what should I make for dinner?_ She thought without taking too much notice about the smile that spread across her face at the thought of what would unfold later that night.


End file.
